SPN MIB: O dia que não terminou
by Larysam
Summary: Tag 5.14 – O que Sam sentiu ao voltar para aquele quarto?


**SPN MIB: O Dia Que Não Terminou**

**Título:** O dia não terminou  
**Autor:** Larysam  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Gênero:** Winchester.  
**Resumo: **Tag 5.14 – O que Sam sentiu ao voltar para aquele quarto?

**Nota: **One Shot. Desafio de Fevereiro. SPN Made In Brazil: O Dia Que Não Terminou. Música dos Detonautas.

**Nota²:** Essa fic é um pedido da Vickyloka, ela me disse a música e como tinha imaginado a cena. Espero ter conseguido captar o que ela queria.

* * *

Sam estava preso na cama improvisada. Lembrando que, por um momento, pensou que não precisaria voltar mais para esse quarto. Não desse jeito, não para livrar-se do veneno que corria pelo seu corpo.

Olhando ao redor, com a respiração agitada, percebeu que dessa vez estava sozinho. Não havia alucinações, mas sentia a garganta doendo dos gritos que sabia ter dado momentos atrás.

Um tremor invadiu seu corpo dolorido e ele mordeu os lábios com força. Sentiu os olhos voltarem a encher de lágrimas e os fechou com força. Não era para estar ali, não dessa vez. Ele queria nunca precisar voltar a sentir a solidão e humilhação que aquela situação lhe trazia, o sentimento de derrota.

_Me sinto tão estranho aqui  
Que mal posso me mexer, irmão  
No meio dessa confusão  
Não consigo encontrar ninguém_

Escutou a porta sendo destrancada e virou a cabeça naquela direção, esperando por seu irmão. Entretanto, sentiu uma decepção ao perceber que era Cas. O anjo entrou calado e foi até o moreno.

- Ele não quer me ver, não é mesmo? – Sam perguntou com a voz rouca, ainda evitando o olhar do anjo.

- Dean não está com raiva, Sam. Ele só não sabe o que fazer no momento. – Veio a voz inalterável do anjo.

- Eu entendo se ele não quiser falar comigo. – Sam, finalmente, voltou-se para o anjo. – Eu quebrei minha promessa.

- Estava além de sua vontade. – Cas falou e trabalhou para soltar Sam.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sam arregalou os olhos quando viu que o anjo tinha soltado seu braço e trabalhava no outro. – Não, não, eu ainda não estou pronto para sair.

- O pior já passou, Sam. – Desfeitas as amarras, Cas se afastou em direção a saída. – Você já pode sair.

- Ok... eu... eu só prefiro ficar um pouco mais aqui, tá certo? – Sam lançou seus olhos pidões para o anjo. – Fecha a porta?

- Está bem, mas a porta estará destrancada. – E o anjo sumiu antes que Sam pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

_Onde foi que você se meteu, então?  
Tô tentando te encontrar  
Tô tentando me entender  
As coisas são assim_

Respirando fundo e sentindo o corpo ainda fraco, Sam se esforçou para se levantar e seguir até a pequena pia. Levando a água ao rosto, encarou seu reflexo no espelho e não pode evitar imagens da alucinação que lhe atingira em sua última estadia.

Sentiu a raiva percorrer o seu corpo, mas sabia que ela era um disfarce para o seu medo. O medo de não se manter firme. Ainda apoiado na pia e com os olhos fechados, segurou com força as bordas até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

Ainda conseguia sentir na pele aquela sensação de poder, de invencibilidade. E onde morava o seu medo, ainda sentia a vontade de ter cavado. Por um momento ele quis não ser forte e simplesmente ceder. Vontade essa que lhe assustava, que questionava se conseguiria se manter firme.

- Mas, eu vou resistir. – Sam sussurrou para si mesmo. – Eu vou!

_Meus olhos grandes de medo  
Revelam a solução, a solução  
Meu coração tem segredos  
Que movem a solidão, a solidão_

- Sam? – Seu nome sendo pronunciado por aquela voz rouca e inconfundível, o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Você está bem? Cas falou que você não quis sair.

- É... achei que um tempinho a mais aqui não me faria mal. – Sam respondeu, procurando o olhar do irmão pelo espelho, mas esse não o encarava.

Soltando um longo suspiro, Sam virou-se para voltar em direção à cama, mas uma onda de tremor voltou a tomar seu corpo e ele teve que se segurar.

- Sammy. – Dean estava logo ao seu lado lhe segurando. – Venha eu lhe ajudo.

Sam aproveitou a proximidade para observar bem o irmão. E ele poderia ser quem estava passando pela desintoxicação, mas Dean não estava nada bem e seus olhos estavam cansados e apagados. Sam se perguntou se ele tinha posto essa expressão no irmão.

_Me sinto tão estranho aqui  
Diferente de você, irmão  
A sua forma e distorção  
Não pareço com ninguém, sei lá_

- Dean... – A pergunta estava ali nessa única palavra. "_você está bem?", "você está com raiva, decepcionado?"._ Mas, Dean desviou o olhar novamente. – Me desculpe. Eu sei que te decepcionei e que você provavelmente não vai acreditar em mim, mas eu... eu tentei.

- Sammy, eu não tenho nada que desculpar. – Dean sentou ao lado do irmão, com o olhar fixo em suas mãos. – Você se saiu muito bem em frente da Fome. Cara, nem o Cas conseguiu resistir.

- Mesmo assim, eu devia ter resistido mais. Eu prometi... – Sam mordeu os lábios. – Eu não lhe culpo se pensar que eu vou dizer sim.

_Pois eu sei que nós temos o mesmo destino então  
Tô tentando me encontrar  
Tô tentando me entender  
Por que tá tudo assim?_

- Não! – Finalmente Dean se colocou de frente para o irmão, que pode ver o medo nele. – Você não vai, ok? Eu sei disso.

- Eu estou com medo, Dean. – Sam esfregou as mãos nas pernas. – Medo de ceder novamente e, quanto mais eles falam que eu vou dizer sim, mais eu quero provar que eles estão errado, mas... Eles provaram que eu talvez não seja tão forte.

- Pelo contrário, Sam. – Dean colocou uma mão no ombro do irmão. – Você que provou a eles que nem um cavaleiro com todo seu _mojo_ vai fazer você dizer sim.

- Não é fácil. – Sam balançou a cabeça. – A sensação de poder... de estar no controle, Dean. Bem lá no fundo eu sinto falta disso, mesmo sabendo que é tudo uma ilusão, pois é quando eu menos estou no controle.

_Meus olhos grandes de medo  
Revelam a solução, a solução  
Meu coração tem segredos  
Que movem a solidão, a solidão_

- Bom, Sammy, pois é melhor você continuar resistindo, porque... – Dean fechou os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Porque eu preciso que você continue dizendo não.

- Dean, eu não quero dizer sim, mas... – Sam deu um sorriso sem graça. – Meu histórico não me ajuda, nem a certeza da torcida adversária.

- Bem, mas eu tou dizendo que você não vai. E... – Dean olhou para o irmão. – É bom você se certificar que eu não vou também.

Os irmãos ficaram um momento calados, com os olhares presos, dividindo suas angústias e medos, até que Sam soltou uma breve risada.

- Que dupla formamos, hein? Ambos tentando escalar um beco sem saída. O primeiro que alcançar o topo do muro puxa o outro. – Sam olhou com determinação para o irmão.

_Quem de nós vai insistir e não  
Se entregar sem resistir então  
Já não há mais pronde ir  
Se entregar à solidão e não_

- Bom, você é o mais alto. – Dean tentou colocar um sorriso no rosto. – Qualquer coisa eu subo nas suas costas.

- Jerk. – Sam sorriu em retorno ao irmão.

- Bitch.

E ambos permaneceram lado a lado, com seus medos e dúvidas. Mas, olhando para o irmão procurando por algo que o fizesse continuar, Sam enxergou o que perderia se não resistisse.

_Meus olhos grandes de medo  
Revelam a solução, a solução  
Meu coração tem segredos  
Que movem a solidão, a solidão_

PS: Tou com saudade do bitch e jerk, então, não resistir não usar


End file.
